In the past, interferometric direction finding arrays used elements with identical spatial orientation in order to avoid the difficulties associated with polarimetrics. Normally such arrays must have elements with identical orientation since the polarimetric sense of the impinging signal affects the received phase.
This invention allows such arrays to have elements with orientations based on other criteria, such as fitting the elements into an existing space or conforming to surface.